vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marry Kozakura
Summary Marry Kozakura is a member of the Mekakucity Dan and an integral character to the plot surrounding the Kagerou Project. While she was only a side character that appeared in Dan's base, she is in actuality the granddaughter of Azami, the gorgon who is responsible for the manifestation of Snake Eye abilities in the rest of the Dan. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Low 2-C with Combining Eyes Name: Marry Kozakura Origin: Kagerou Project Gender: Female Age: At least 140 years old, 14 physically Classification: 1/4 Gorgon, 3/4 Human Powers and Abilities: Longevity (Her body ages one year for every ten years), Paralysis Inducement (Able to paralyze people for a short period of time by looking at them), Limited Probability Manipulation (As the Queen snake, she naturally draws together other snake eye users through chance), With the Combining Eyes she has Power Absorption, Reality Warping, Creation, and Time Manipulation (Removed and absorbed the snake eyes from the Mekakucity Dan. Can reset time on a universal scale and combine different eye abilities to create reality-warping effects), possibly many others (Can theoretically have every snake eye ability, and was implied to have absorbed a large portion of the Dan's powers near the ending) Attack Potency: Human level (The weakest member of the Dan physically), Universe level+ with Combining Eyes (Can reset time on a universal scale. Her mother, Azami, created the entirety of Heat Haze, an infinite universe with its own time with the same ability) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Low (Has little to no stamina due to the fact that she hardly leaves her home) Range: Standard melee range, Line of sight with her Locking Eyes, Universal with Combining Eyes Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (Knows a decent amount simply through reading novels at her old home, however, she remains largely oblivious to the world outside) Weaknesses: Can be clumsy. Needs to be in proximity to a number of other eye users to user her combining eyes, to which she barely has any control over, only able to make strong emotional desires come true, such as resetting time to bring her friends back Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Locking Eyes:' Similar to her mother, Marry can "petrify" others by locking eyes with them. However, since she is only 1/4 Gorgon, her victims are only unable to move for a short period of time, and the ability itself takes a decent deal of concentration of Marry's part. *'Combining Eyes:' An ability gifted from her grandmother, Azami, which grants her the ability to unite the snakes to produce widespread reality-altering effects. She isn't aware of this ability and only used it when her friends where being slaughtered by Shadow Konoha, however, once it is activated she is able to produce universal feats such as resetting time, changing the entire environment around her, and absorbing the snakes out of other eye users. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Probability Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Kagerou Project